uh oh, The Skank Is Back
by XxmickeyTxX
Summary: Sequel to "ugh, High School"  Karin is back after 4 years of leaving Sasuke and Sakura's relationship alone. How far will she go to try and get Sakura out of the picture?
1. The Threat

Summary: Sequel to "ugh, High School". Karin is back after 4 years of leaving Sasuke and Sakura's relationship alone. How far will she go to try and get Sakura out of the picture?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

~chapter 1

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts<em>

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

><p><em>~Previously in "ugh, High School"~<em>

_As Sasuke and I are dancing, having a good time in the middle of the dance floor someone taps me hard on the shoulder, "What the he-?" _**_oh, heeeeeel nah. I'ma kill this bitch. _**_I cannot believe she's here! She looks like her same ugly self, red hair all over the place, glasses, and slutty outfit._

_"Hello Haruno, I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACK. Miss me?"_

**_SON OF A FUCKING-!_**

* * *

><p>"Karin, what the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke says harshly. She latches on to his arm, "I'm here to get you back Sasuke-kun!" I snap and grab her by the hair an pull her to the ground, "Ahhrugh!"<p>

"Don't you DARE touch him you fucking SKANK!" She grabs my leg, making me fall on top of her, "I can touch whoever I want to touch!"

She grabs my hair and starts pulling my head all over the place…oooooow…

**_DON'T JUST SIT THERE! MOVE! _**I get up and lunge at her face, scratching her eyes out. She starts wriggling and screaming, "Get the fuck off me you pink FREAK!" Just as I was about to pimp slap her (**yes, I just said pimp slap**) someone pulls me off her.

"Come on Sakura let's go," Sasuke says pulling me out the club.

Karin get's up, grabbing onto the side of the bar, "Watch your back Sakura Haruno! I won't stop till I get what I want!"

As Sasuke rubs circles into my hand as we drive back home I couldn't help but get a little anxious…

**I have a feeling this isn't going to stop until someone ends up somewhere they do not want to be…**

…

The next morning I woke up with a HUGE headache, "Son of a fucking A…!" Sasuke looks up at me sleepily, "You ok Sakura?"

"No I 'm not fucking ok, I 'm sore, my head hurts and I have a meeting with the producers for the CD today."

He rubs my back, "Take some Advil, take a hot shower, and you'll be fine Sakura. Just relax a little bit."

I sigh and try to relax, "Alright Sasuke-kun, I'll try. I'm just a little anxious."

"Why?"

"It's just what Karin said yesterday, it's making me anxious…"

Sasuke grabbed my face in his hands, making me look into his eyes, "Sakura, listen to me. No matter what Karin says or does NOTHING will tear us apart. I love YOU, not her. Ok?"

He kisses my forehead, "Ok Sasuke-kun, I love you too."

* * *

><p>Sorry if this is a little short but I hope you got the jist of everythin'! next chapter coming up very soon, bye bye now! :)<p> 


	2. Is she really trying to kill me, ouch

Summary: Sequel to "ugh, High School". Karin is back after 4 years of leaving Sasuke and Sakura's relationship alone. How far will she go to try and get Sakura out of the picture?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

~chapter 2

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts<em>

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

><p>Sakura POV:<p>

After my little pep talk from Sasuke I headed over to the station for the meeting. When I walked in I realized I had about 10 minutes to kill, "Hey Erik."

He looks up from the magazine he's reading, "Good morning Sakura, how are you feelin'?"

I internally wince, "I'm ok, just a little tired." He nods and walks towards the door, I go sit down and wait. He re-enters with 2 men, one in a black suit the other in a grey one, "These are the producers for the meeting."

_**no duh, **_"Hello," I shake their hands. The nod and smile, "Sakura Haruno I presume?"

_**why do they keep asking these retarded questions?, **_"You presume correctly." _Shut up inner._

They laugh and we continue the meeting.

…

"Yeah, the CD should be finished and out in a month or so…" After the meeting was over I went to take a tinkle and Sasuke called, "Hey Sasuke-kun I gotta go head to the car, I'll see you when you get home…love you too, bye!" _**-yawn- is it over yet? **__Yes inner, the meeting is over.__** Good becau-WTH! **_

All of a sudden the lights started flickering on and off in the hallway, I felt someone's presence behind me.

"Who's there?" Something hard hit me over the head and I went staggering toward the stairs. _**Sakura…! SAKURA STOP—**_"Whaa—""I told you Haruno…I'll do whatever it takes…"

Before I knew what was happening I was flying down the stairs, I crashed into the window head first, "Sakura…? Oh my god, someone get the first aid kit!"

My head was throbbing as I tried to sit up, "Ow…"

Erik kneeled next to me and put some ice on my head, "Don't move Sakura, you may have a concussion."

"Wha..? What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I think you fell down the stairs." As soon as he said that I got a flutter in my stomach, then I remembered what I heard right before I fell… _"I told you Haruno…I'll do whatever it takes…"_

**Oh my god**…I got up quickly and sprinted out of the building, "Sakura, wait!"

…

When I ordered my Caramel Latte from Starbucks my mind was still racing. Was she really that serious? I mean, she can't really want to kill me…right? As I sipped my drink (yum) I began to wonder, what if she was seriously trying to kill me? What am I going to do?

-some say love, it is a river-, "Hello?"

"Hey Sakura, we just got on break." I breathe out a sigh of relief, "Oh that's good…wait, I mean…uh…"

I could practically hear his eyebrow rise, "Sakura, are you ok?"

"Yes," I reply too quickly.

"Sakura, don't lie to me…"

"I…it's nothing…" _**stop being stupid, tell him. **__No! I don't want him to get worried over nothing. _

_**Sakura, this is your safety we're talking about.**_

_But…!_

"Sakura…?" I snap out of it, "Yeah?"

"Tell me…"

I sigh, "Ok…well…after I talked to you…and I got into the hallway…the….the lights flickered and….something hit me over the head….and…I….I fell down the stairs and hit my head on the window below," I finish in a rush.

Sasuke starts breathing heavy, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Who was it?"

"Who was what?" I ask. _**You're an idiot. **__Love you too._

"Who hurt you!"

I stiffen, "I…I don't know, I didn't see their face…but….."

"But what?"

I sigh, "I heard Karin's voice…I swear I heard it, right before I fell. She said, 'I told you Haruno…I'll do whatever it takes…' I'm probably just hallucinate-"

"Sakura, where are you?" His tone was so demanding, it scared me, "I…I'm at Starbucks."

"Sakura, I need you to go home now."

"Why…?"

He sighs on the other end, "I…I just have a bad feeling…please, just go home now. I don't want you to get hurt again…"

I rush out, "Ok, Sasuke-kun. I'm leaving now. I love you Sasuke-kun…"

"Love you too –click-" _**he's a sweetheart. A cold sweetheart. **__Yes, that he is._

I continue walking down the street, still sipping my latte, when a man dressed in all black walks up to me holding a click board.

"Good afternoon miss, how would you like to take a survey?"

"No thank you," I try to walk away but he steps in front of me when I try, "Uh, Sir. What do you think you're doing?"

He smirks at me before stepping in the shadows, "Stalling."

"Whaa….?" _**SAKURA! LOOK OUT FOR THE-!**_

-The last thing I remember before blacking out is a black car hopping the curb in front of me…

_**Sakura…! Sakura please get up…! Don't you die on me…!**_

"Oh my god….Sakura? Sakura honey! Fugaku call an ambulance!"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! :)<p> 


	3. Slipping Through The Cracks, Once Again

Summary: Sequel to "ugh, High School". Karin is back after 4 years of leaving Sasuke and Sakura's relationship alone. How far will she go to try and get Sakura out of the picture?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

~chapter 3

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts<em>

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

><p>Sakura POV:<p>

**-beep beep beep beep- **_**Sakura…? Come on Sakura, wake up… **_I try to move but I feel like there's a weight holding me down…_i-inner…?_

_**oh my god, Sakura your conscious? Hun, are you ok?**_

_Hmmm, what…what happened…? All I remember is…_I get this searing pain in my chest, "Ahhhrugh!"

I feel someone squeeze my hand, "SAKURA! Sakura are you ok! Sakura love please…" _sa…sasuke…?_

_**Sakura, open your eyes.**_

_I…I can't…_

_**Try, everyone is worried about you. Even Inner Sasu. **_After talking to my inner I try my hardest to open my eyes, "Sa….Sasu….ke…."

"Sakura…" He sounded so heartbroken; I just wanted to hold him.

"Sa..suke..I'm…I'm ok, everything'll be fine…" I thought I was yelling but it just came out as a mumble, "If it's fine then open your eyes, love."

I tried again, "I…I can't...I-" someone cuts me off, "Sakura honey…?"

"Mi…Mikoto…?" I finally open my eyes and see Sasuke…and Mikoto and Fugaku?

"Sakura!" Sasuke launches on me, hugging me with all his might, "Hello to you too."

He lets me go, "I was so worried, I thought I lost you."

I could see the tears brimming his eyes; I put my hand in his cheek.

"You could never lose me," I turned to his parents, "I don't mean to be rude but, what are you two doing here?" Mikoto walks over to the bed, "We were there when you got hit by the car, we called 911. I'm so sorry we didn't see it fast enough, but when we walked out of the store you were already out cold."

I smile, "Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. But thank you, so much." Sasuke looks at me seriously, "Sakura, tell me exactly what happened before you got hit."

"Well…I was going home like you asked, then I was stopped by this guy wearing all black. He asked if I wanted to take a survey, I said no thank you but he wouldn't let me go. I asked him, ya know, what are you doing? And he smirked, fell back in the shadows, and he said he was…stalling….the last thing I remember was the car jumping the curb….before I blacked out…"

Sasuke face instantly pales, "Sakura I think…I mean Karin…Do you think she is….?"

I nod my head weakly, "That's what it seems like." Fugaku cuts in, "What are you two getting at?"

I sigh, "Let's just say…this wasn't an accident…"

…

I got out of the hospital about a week ago, everyone freaked out when I told them the story. They're all drama queens, especially the baka. It took me hours to convince everyone to not hunt down the skank, they can be very stubborn; _**have you told Sasuke about the letters?**_

_No…_

_**You need to tell him before things get out of hand, you don't want him to be upset.**_

_Well, have you told Sasu?_

…_**No**_

_Then you shouldn't be talking._

So, I guess I should explain these letters to you. Recently I've been getting these letters from "anonymous". I can tell its Karin but since it's from "anonymous" I can't press any charges. I haven't told Sasuke because I don't want him to get worried, but the letters are getting more and more…threatening.

Today is my day of and since Sasuke is at school I decided this would be a perfect time to get some cleaning done. As I'm cleaning the toilet (_**nasty-ness **__I know_) I hear a loud bang at the door, "What the hell…!" I run down stairs, ripping off my big yellow gloves in the process; the door busts off its hinges and comes flying towards my face. I duck just in time, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

She steps over the broken pieces of wood, her smile sinister, "Hello again Haruno."

My body tenses and I glare at her, with my voice filling with venom, "What the hell are you doing here Karin?"

She smirks and pulls out a gun, "I'm here to finish you off, you seem to always….slip through the cracks…"

….**oh….FUCK…**

* * *

><p>Oooooooooh shit-balls, this is gonna be interesting. The end to the "ugh, High School" mayhem is coming to a close, stay tuned for the last chapter. :)<p> 


	4. This Is Where It Ends

Summary: Sequel to "ugh, High School". Karin is back after 4 years of leaving Sasuke and Sakura's relationship alone. How far will she go to try and get Sakura out of the picture?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

~chapter 4

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts<em>

_**Inner**_

Regular

* * *

><p>Sakura POV:<p>

I watch as Karin plays with the gun, "Ka-Karin…don't do this."

She dismisses what I said and continues talking, "Ya know…I didn't think I would have to be the one to kill you….I tried my best to think of ways to take you out without giving myself away but….I've lost my patience…-" She glares at me and points the gun at me. I freeze up, scared out of my mind; _oh my god, this skank is really gonna kill me…I guess this is goodbye inner…_

_**Ok Sakura, shut up. Don't talk like that. You have too much to live for. Now is the time to use all the things Tsunade taught you. Don't worry girl, I gotcha back.**_

-sigh- My inner's right, I can do this. While Karin rambles about her patience I take this time to get that gun as far away from her as possible. Right as she takes a breath I lift my leg up and kick the gun out of her hands into the fire place.

**HOLY FUCK, DID SHE JUST GROWL! **She lunges for me, landing on top of me. She starts clawing at my face; I could feel the blood seeping from my face. I push her off me and dash up the stairs trying to get to a phone; this bitch is crazy! I make it to my room only to fall flat on my face; she grabbed my ankle making me fall in a plop, "Ahh!" She yanks me by the hair and I go sliding across the floor. She jumps on top of me and bangs my head repeatedly on the floor.

"Alright, that's it," I lost all my sanity and just went in for the kill. I roll us over so I was on top of her; I pounded her face in with all my might. I grab her by the throat cutting off her air; I could see her face changing colors but she was not ready to give up. She starts walking backwards towards the stairs, she strains against my grip, "Let go of me you crazy **freak**." **Skank hoe.** We get to the top of the stairs and I could feel myself started to fall, oh hell nah. She is not seriously trying to throw me down the stairs, "Oh no you don't Karin, if I'm going down your going with me." I push us down the stairs, we slide down and I could see her head hit each step; her eyes kept rolling to the back of her head. We land with a thud at the bottom and I get up off her and run into the living room.

"Don't you run away from me!" She runs toward me and wraps her hands around my throat, squeezing. I grab hers too and we just stand there, strangling each other.

_**Sakura, take her towards the mantle. **_I do what my inner says, confused at first. I look at her face, then back at the mantle and I get an idea. _Thanks inner. _I face the mantle and bang her head against it, "AHRUGH!" She removes her hands from around my neck and falls limp against the fireplace then looks at the clock, then at the door, "Fuck." She goes and crawls toward the broken door; I pick up the gun I kicked earlier and stagger after Karin. We both stop in front the "door" and I cock the gun, pointing it at her, "This is it Karin, this is where it ends." I saw panic flash in her eyes, then anger and betrayal; it confused me.

"Go ahead, kill me already! I can't take this anymore! I don't want to live; I want the pain to stop! JUST KILL ME! I _WANT _YOU TO KILL ME!"

As I'm stand before Karin,ready to take her life I begin to think about what she just said…then I asked myself…what would Tsunade and Mikoto do? After asking myself that question I knew exactly what I was going to do; _**are you sure Sakura? **_I nod to myself, _positive._

I stare through Karin's blood-shot eyes….and pull the trigger.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-beep beep beep- **_**ya know, I'm really getting tired of that noise. **__Me too._

I fidget in my seat, staring at her in the hospital bed. Her hands start to spaz and her eyes squeeze shut; _inner? __**I think she's having a bad dream. **_I sigh and walk over to the side of her bed, I take her hand.

I could see beads of sweat forming in the crinkles of her forehead. I gasped as she squeezed my hand and her eyes shot open, looking around furiously, "What…? What going on?"

"Your shoulder is gonna have to heal for a while, you passed out from excess blood loss," I say with no emotion, letting go of her clammy hands. She turns to me shocked, "But….why….I thought….I thought you were going to kill me….why didn't you kill me?"

I smile at her shocked face, "Because Karin…you told me you wanted me to kill you, and I was not planning to do anything you _wanted _me to do."

She chuckles than looks at me seriously, "….I…I'm so sorry…for everything I've done…I had no right to, I just….he just seemed so….perfect…..I…..just…PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

She starts to sod; she gasps as I hug her, "I know…" I pull away so I could see her face, "Your sick and you need help, I intend to help you Karin. You're not in this alone."

She cries in my shoulder, "Thank you Sakura, thank you so much…"

"You're welcome…"

…

I walk out of Karin's room and I see Sasuke standing outside the door, "Ya know Sakura, you never told me why you let her live. You had every right to, every reason…"

I take his hand and we walk back to the lobby, "Because Sasuke-kun…she deserves a second chance…" He stops right in the middle of the lobby, "_She deserved a second chance! _Have you lost your mind! She tried to kill you! **REPEATEDLY TRIED TO KILL YOU! SHE TIRED TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME….!**"

His tears spill over as I pull him into my arms, "Sasuke-kun….she's sick and she needs help, and I intend to help her. You may not see it now, but there is _some _good in Karin."

He sighs and nods, "I'm sorry I blew up, I just…I love you so much, I don't want to lose you…"

I grab his face and kiss him tenderly on the lips, "How many times do I have to tell you Sasuke-kun….You could never EVER lose me, no matter what happens…"

…xXxXx…

-sigh- the _ugh, High School _saga is officially over. I hope you all enjoyed the stories and liked the outcome. Reviews are deeply appreciated :)

~and a special thanks to you all who stayed with the stories as they were being written, all who reviewed, and all who enjoyed them, it means a lot! :)


End file.
